Revelations
by dawneh
Summary: Returning home earlier than expected Fran discovers more about her two friends than she expected to !


Fran stomped her way along the high street, snarling at the happy couples she passed. It was late and she was seriously pissed off. She had just wasted another few hours, and a damn fine new dress on yet another loser of a man.

Right now she needed the company of sympathetic friends, but failing that Bernard would have to do. Bernard would listen to her woes. Well maybe not listen as such, but he would sit reading and drinking and smoking, making the occasional grunt as Fran unfolded the story of her latest disastrous date. She sometimes wondered why she bothered.

Rummaging through her bag Fran finally found her cigarettes and paused for a moment to light one, inhaling deeply she felt a moment of calm. Turning the corner she could see the grimy windows of the bookshop, only vaguely illuminated from inside, Fran could almost imagine Bernard slouched at his desk, book in hand swathed in a cloud of smoke.

Reaching the door Fran grasped the handle, it wasn't locked, in fact it was hardly ever locked. There were many nights that Bernard had left the door unlocked, and sometimes even wide open. His view was that there was nothing inside worth having, and if anyone actually found something they wanted, well at least it saved him the trouble of having to serve them !

Entering the shop Fran looked up, searching for the bell that usually signalled somebody entering or leaving, until she remember a few days earlier when Bernard had decided to take the bell down. Maybe "decided" was too strong a word. After an unusually busy day Bernard had become so annoyed by the constant ringing interrupting his reading that he took to throwing heavy objects at it until it finally came down of its own accord, in several pieces. For a heavy drinker Bernard had very good aim given the right provocation.

Fran turned towards the desk, pausing surprised to see that Bernard was not there. It was then that a noise caught her attention. A mixture of heavy breathing and a soft moan. She looked towards the sofa where the noise was emanating to see Bernard sat, his head throw back slightly, eyes half closed with his arms stretched out across the back. He was completely unaware of Fran's presence.

It was then that Fran finally saw Manny. He was kneeling on the floor in front of Bernard, his head almost in Bernard's lap; it was as if he was… Fran's jaw dropped in stunned amazement as it slowly began to dawn on her exactly what it was that she had just walked in on.

Fran quickly came to the conclusion that this was probably the last place either man wanted her to be. And as they had not noticed her arrive she should have no problem leaving just as quietly. Unfortunately that plan was quickly shattered as, turning back to the door, Fran's bag caught on a stack of books causing them to topple loudly to the ground.

Bernard's eyes snapped open at the sudden sound.

"What the…" Bernard's words died on his tongue as he saw Fran standing in the doorway open mouthed.

Manny jumped up quickly, guiltily wiping his mouth with the back of his hand

"Fran, we didn't expect you back so soon," Manny had trouble looking Fran in the eye.

"Obviously" she replied, "Look, I'll just go…"

Bernard rose lazily to his feet, his composure completely regained after his initial surprise. He tucked himself back into his trousers, fastening the zip, apparently unaware of his friends' unease.

"Come in, sit down, have some wine. Manny get the wine." Bernard sauntered over to the desk, plonking himself down before lighting a cigarette and opening one of the books that was strewn there.

Fran nervously made her way to the desk; taking her usual seat she thanked Manny for the wine, drinking the first glassful with a few gulps.

Silence settled over the shop, save for the occasional turn of a page and clink of glass. Fran toyed with her drink whilst Manny kept his eyes fixed firmly on the desktop. The only person seemingly unperturbed was Bernard.

After what seemed like a lifetime, but was in fact only a few minutes Bernard, laying his book down on the desk, finally broke the silence.

"Well?"

Fran stared at him, unsure what to say.

"Well what?"

"Come on, you know you're just dying to ask, so let's just get it over with then we can all relax and I can enjoy my wine without you two shuffling in your seats."

"I suppose, I mean I didn't…" Fran couldn't seem to find the right words; so many questions tumbled around in her brain fighting for attention. Why? Where? When? How? Where should she start?

"I suppose you're wondering how this all started?" Fran just nodded.

"Well about 2 months ago, you were out with that fella, the strange one, ah never mind… Anyway me and Manny were having a few drinks…"

---------

"Manny get another bottle," Bernard slurred, half slumped in his seat as he shook the final drops from his fourth bottle of wine.

"We really shouldn't you know Bernard," Manny's voice was equally as slurred as he rose from his chair to bring the requested bottle back to the desk.

Bernard mumbled something unintelligible into his wineglass, reaching out for the new bottle as Manny shuffled back into the room.

"I hope Fran's having a nice time," Manny said cheerfully.

"Humph."

"Come on Bernard, don't be so grumpy, it'd be nice if she finally met a decent man, the ones she usually picks…"

"D'you know how long it is since I had a date?" The question took Manny somewhat by surprise and before he could answer Bernard continued.

"A LONG TIME. That's how long." Bernard emptied his glass before refilling it with a careless splash from the wine bottle.

"I mean, am I really all that bad? Look at me, go on. you tell me." Bernard looked bleary eyed at Manny stretching his arms out to invite comment, before embracing his drink once again. "Ahh forget it."

The two men continued to drink in silence for a few moments before Bernard continued his train of thought.

"A bit of human contact once in a while, is that really too much to ask for?" Manny shook his head in sympathy, what else could he do?

"We all need to be touched once in a while don't we? WELL?? Don't we?"

Manny leant forward touching Bernard's knee gently.

"Of course we do Bernard."

Bernard patted Manny's hand, turning his drunken smile to the other man for a second, before returning his attention back to his drink.

Manny went to remove his hand from Bernard's knee, then hesitated, Bernard's words echoing in his mind "we all need to be touched…"

Somewhat unsure of himself, instead of removing his hand Manny slid it a little further up Bernard's leg. He hesitated, waiting for some reaction, half expecting to be pushed away at any moment. Bernard did nothing. Manny moved in a little closer, not really sure what he was doing but somehow compelled to continue. His hand moved slowly up to Bernard's thigh, pausing again. This time Bernard looked down at the hand a hairs breadth away from his crotch, and then he looked questioningly at Manny.

"I… erm.. I just thought…" Manny stammered not sure how to voice his intentions. "I could just… if you wanted…"

Bernard didn't respond, he continued to look at Manny, his head tilted to one side like an enquiring puppy. Then, without warning, Bernard moved his chair forward slightly, causing Manny's hand to move up the final stage to it's destination.

Bernard drew in a sharp intake of breath as he felt Manny's fingertips stretch out and brush across his groin. Manny watched his own hand, mesmerised by its actions almost as he if had no control. He was surprised to find Bernard begin to stiffen under such a brief touch, especially considering the amount of wine Bernard had consumed. Then again Manny supposed that Bernard's system was used to containing such high levels of alcohol, it was his natural waking state.

Now that Manny had initiated the contact he felt a little unsure of how to proceed. Touching Bernard in this way was completely unexpected, although if he was being honest, it was something he had spent many a long night thinking about as Bernard slept (or passed out) in the room next door.

Manny moved a little closer, spreading out his fingers to cup the ever-growing erection straining in Bernard's trousers. Squeezing gently earned him a low guttural moan from Bernard's throat. Encouraged by this Manny slowly pulled down Bernard's zip and undid his button.

Snaking his fingers quickly inside Manny freed the object of his desire.

Bernard shuddered as he felt Manny's fingers wrap themselves around him. He had been telling the truth when he told Manny it had been a long time since someone touched him, and now that someone was, his body felt alive, electrical impulses coursing through every nerve and vein.

Manny began a slow deliberate stroke, making Bernard get harder with each passing second. Bernard bit his lip as his fingers gripped the edge of the desk. Torn between a desire to ask Manny to go faster and bring him to his release, or to enjoy this steady pace and make the sensation last as long as possible.

Bernard felt Manny move from his chair, and then he gasped as Manny's hot wet mouth suddenly covered the end of his cock, the tip of Manny's tongue flicking lightly over its head. Manny took more of Bernard into his mouth, constantly sucking and licking, whilst his hand continued to stroke lower down the shaft.

Bernard's breathing got heavier as Manny's pace increased. His moans grew louder, his hands found their way to Manny's head, sinking deeply into his hair, unconsciously pulling Manny closer into him, guiding him.

Then Bernard's body tensed before, with a shuddering yell, his orgasm shook him, filling Manny's mouth as he came. Manny didn't stop his ministrations until he felt Bernard relax and slump back into his seat.

Manny pulled himself back into his chair before taking up his glass of wine and drinking its contents in one.

Bernard sat panting, a sheen of sweat glowing over his face, a half bewildered smile playing across his lips, as if unsure of what had just happened.

Manny knew that this was something they would probably have to get around to talking about. But not tonight.

He rose from his chair and kissed Bernard softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Bernard, I'll see you in the morning."

---------

It took a few moments for Fran to realise that Bernard had stopped talking, and several more before she noticed that she was still staring at Bernard's mouth. She has watched it intently throughout his story, staring as his lips formed each syllable.

Fran tore her gaze away, refocusing on the wine glass, aware of the flush on her cheeks. But she was even more aware of the throbbing between her thighs. She had almost felt each touch as Bernard had described them, leaving her aroused and breathless.

Bernard smiled fully aware of the state Fran was in. He leaned over the desk beckoning her to meet him. Fran leaned forward toward Bernard. He slipped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling his mouth to his. Fran's lips parted hungrily accepting Bernard's probing tongue, she moaned into his mouth as one hand gently squeezed her breast. The he let go and she fell back into her chair.

Bernard smiled down at her before reaching out and taking Manny's hand, pulling the man to his feet.

Bernard led Manny through the curtain at the back of the shop calling out over his shoulder

"Good night Fran. Don't forget to lock the door when you leave."


End file.
